New Beginnings
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: After all is said and done, all it takes is one question to begin piecing all of the broken pieces back together.


_**This is my first ever attempt at writing something for the From Dusk Till Dawn fandom. I wanted to write something small to start of with as I try to get a hang of all the characters. Hopefully I do the characters justice with my writing.**_ _ **This one-shot is the first part to a series I am working on writing. There will be a five part multi-chapter fic to follow this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with FDTD...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

 ** _New Beginnings_**

 _After all is said and done, all it takes is one question to begin piecing all of the broken pieces back together._

* * *

The small smile on Kate's face remained even as Richie and Seth walked one way and she walked the other. Despite having literally just walked out of Hell and knowing she had a long recovery period ahead of her, she couldn't not keep the smile plastered on her face.

Kate was aware of the exact moment Seth had caught on to the fact that she glanced at both Scott and him as she said, " _in the eyes of the people I love."_ It had clicked instantly. She'd seen the look of awareness and relief followed by the defeated expression on his face when he realized that he had to let her go.

In that instant, she too had learned a piece of valuable information. She had told him she loved him, minus the _I_ and the _you_ , and in return he'd revealed without words that he loved her, too. He would have never let her go as easily as he did if he didn't. He didn't have to tell her he did. Actions spoke louder than words ever would.

And that's why Kate stopped in her tracks when she heard the faint sound of footsteps making their way towards her. As she turned around, her breath caught in her throat when she came face to face with the very man in question. She'd secretly hoped he'd come back for her.

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Seth broke it.

"You want some company?"

Kate glanced down, playing with her hands, as she pretended to contemplate the question despite already knowing what her answer would be. Lifting her head to meet his gaze with her own, a small grin found its way onto her face.

"Yeah."

A matching grin quickly found its way onto his face.

"Just promise me that this time won't end like last time did," Kate told him, her grin being replaced by an expression of hesitance. "I still have not completely forgiven you, but I mean it when I say I am working on it."

Guilt flashed over Seth's facial features before being replaced by a look of sincerity. "I promise."

"I will hold you to your promise." Kate smiled briefly as she stepped closer to him. "Partner," she stated as an afterthought.

Seth smiled back, a look of relief present on his face. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"I hate to break up whatever this is," Richie said as he cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"No, you don't," Kate said, her tone of voice teasing.

Richie shook his head. "No, I don't," he agreed. "But in all honesty, if you two don't hurry I'm going to turn into a Richie-ka-bob."

Seth turned around, smirking. "I bet you taste like shit, too, brother."

Prompted by their teasing of each other, a chuckle escaped Kate's throat. The chuckle was soon followed by a burst of laughter that she tried to hold back but failed at doing. Sometimes it was the little things that meant the most when it came down to it. This was the first time she could remember honestly laughing in what felt like forever. The laughter felt almost therapeutic as if it was marking the beginning of her recovery.

It wasn't just the healing process, though. Kate knew she still had to work on forgiving both brothers for everything they'd caused, even if everything that happened wasn't intentional. She would eventually forgive them both, that much she knew without a doubt. It was in her nature to always forgive no matter what. It would just take time. But despite everything that had gone down in the past year or so, forgiveness or no forgiveness, she still had people she could count on to always have her back throughout the darkness and the light.

* * *

 _ **So there you have it! Please feel free to leave me a review to let me know whether you liked it or not and if I got the characters voices down well enough. I'm sure I'll have the characters voices down much better in the next part. Until next time!**_


End file.
